Взрыв чести
. Введение | Взрыв Чести thumb|195px Summary Почти каждый боец способен выполнить специальную атаку во время боя, так называемую Взрыв Чести (Brave Burst), или''' BB''' для короткого обозначения. Эта атака намного сильнее обычной. Ей можно увеличить защиту, атаку, нанести урон одной цели, атаковать всех сразу (или нанести урон случайным врагам),восстановить здоровье всем своим бойцам, нанести различные дебаффы. Ниже шкалы здоровья, у каждого бойца есть другая шкала, которая заполняется во время боя. Это и называется'' 'Храбрый Взрыв Калибр, или' 'BB Калибр'' для краткости.BB Калибр заполняется путем сбора BB кристаллы, которые падают от врагов, как они поражены, или остались в сундуках.BB Калибр также заполняется специальным лидера навыков, от элементов эффектов или прямого использования расходных материалов, а также. После того, как эта шкала заполниться, игрок удерживает на устройства BB Gauge и пойло до его активации. Несколько Храбрые Всплески может быть активирована в том же раунде, для захватывающего сцены. Как обычных атак, игроки должны быть знакомы с Brave серийной съемки анимации каждого подразделения, чтобы вызвать Свечи комбо. Brave Burst Levels Brave Burst abilities имеет уровни, всего можно дойти до 10. Более высокий уровень добавляет потенциал к Brave Burst, который может являтся : увеличение повреждения, нанесение статуса болезни на врага, лечение или нанесение дебаффов. Объединение юнитов' Как у героев уровень так и BB levels увеличиваются благодаря объединение юнитов. но в отличии от уровня героя',' нет BB калибра, при заполнении которого достигается следующий уровнь.вместо этого повышение BB level происходит благодаря везению, (и кажется) чем выше BB level тем меньше вероятность его увеличения. Каждое объединение юнитов имеет потенциал для увеличения BB level, так объединение нескольких юнитов, может увеличить BB level сразу на несколько единиц. Еще одно увеличение вероятности увеличения BB level заключается в том, что конкретные типы юнитов, необходимы для слияния. Герои увеличивающие level BB должен объединяться с юнитами, с тем же типом BB для того, чтобы увеличить шанс. Например,невозможно юнита с атакующим-типом BB повысить BB level объединением только юнитом с исцеляющим-типом BB. Есть три типа всплеска храбрости : * Атакующие/Повреждающие (Любой BB, который наносит урон по одной цели, нескольким целям или всем) *Исцеляющие (Любой BB, которай восстанавливает HP, либо сразу, либо через несколько раундов) *Поддержка (Любой BB повышающий статистику союзников , напр., ATK, DEF, Crit) Burst Frog - это специальные юниты, которые будут гарантированно увеличивать BB level при объединении, независимо от BB Типа. Объединение юнитов с теми же юнитами или его разными формами эволюции, имеют гораздо более высокий шанс успешного увеличения BB level. 'Unit Fusing Costs' Fusing costs follow that described in Unit Fusing. When a player is focusing on leveling BB level, it is most ideal to attempt this BEFORE around level 25, or when the unit has reached MAX level, when costs decrease considerably. This is most apparent with 4-star and higher rarity units, where a MAX level unit will prove considerably more useful to the player rather than a low-level unit. Though you should note that some people prefer to max their BB Level right after the unit evolves to its final form, when the unit is still level 1, because the unit fusing costs will be pretty low as well. 'Evolution' When a unit evolves, half of its Brave Burst level (rounded down) will carry over to the newly evolved unit. For example, a unit with BB Lv. 10 that evolves will start with BB Lv. 5. Another example is a unit with BB Lv. 5 that evolves will start with BB Lv. 2. Curse Status Ailment The status ailment, Curse, will prevent a unit from filling its BB Gauge, as well as preventing a unit from activating its BB if its BB Gauge was full. This ailment can be remedied with the consumable, Holy Water. Brave Burst Leveling Tips The following tips are to help players find the most ideal places for farming units to fuse and level BB levels. Players should take into account the difficulty of the maps, the XP earned and the Energy consumed. Offense/Damage Mistral's Adventure’s Prairie - #1. Start of Adventure : Here players can net on average 2-4 of Burny and friends, at the cost of only 3 Energy. These ''slime-like monsters each have the chance to increase Offense-type units' BB level.appinvasion.com - "bb leveling" thread Mistral's Cave of Flame - #2. Wielder of Fire : Also for 3 Energy, this map has the potential to provide up to 5 Offensive-type fuse fodder. All the units encountered are Offensive-type units, with the exception of the less common Fire Nymphs which can be captured instead and deny the player a potential Offense-type unit. The boss, Warlock Liza, can also be captured, albeit in her base form, Witch Liza, which is another Offense-type unit.luxionmk2 - editor/contributor comments Healing St. Lamia's Blood Forest - #2. Frail Spirit of the Forests : Possibly contains the highest concentration of Heal-type units (Fairies), this map can yield 5 or more units, at the cost of only 8 Energy. When the 1/2 Energy Event is in effect, farming Healing fuse fodder here becomes even more ideal. The map also yields 1,360 XP for 8 Energy, which only matters to those who carefully monitor their player levels (to primarily take advantage of Energy refill at level ups, ideal during the use of keys for Parades.) Mistral's Egor Snowfield - #2. Manipulator of the Water Mistral's Forest of Beasts - #2. Puppeteer of the Trees Mistral's Magutagal Wetlands - #2. Commander of the Thunder : Each of these maps can provide one, almost guaranteed, Heal-type unit for fusing - the boss. The Energy cost is 3, and the XP gain is much lower for those concerned with XP. The difficulty is almost non-existent when compared to St. Lamia's areas. Lost City La Veda - #5. A Young Girl's Wish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib9fFK7AuLM Support St. Lamia's Blood Forest - #4. Maiden of the Trees St. Lamia's Blood Forest - #5. The World Tree : These two maps can yield a large amount of Polevik, usually 2-5 per run per map, at the cost of 8 and 10 Energy, respectively. These maps become the most ideal during 1/2 Energy-cost events. Mistral's Forest of Beasts - #2. Puppeteer of the Trees Mistral's Magutagal Wetlands - #2. Commander of the Thunder : Unlike the two, previously mentioned maps, these two maps offer little to zero threat, even to the weakest of parties. For 3 Energy, the players can capture up to 4 Support-type units. Encounters consist of only Mandragoras and Harpies, along Mossy and Sparky, and even the less common Nymphs. These low Energy, low difficulty runs are more ideal, especially when cycling through different friends' leaders for Honor Points. References